Dance
by AAnitab
Summary: Third in my "Falling" series, the Dark Angel crew has a wedding to attend. And our newlyweds have a wedding night to get to. Max/Logan romantic smut.


Title: Dance

Author: AnitaB

Rating: Nc17 for sexual scenes

Disclaimer: We all know the routine, I don't own and never will own Dark Angel or its characters. I only borrow them from the real owners Cameron/Eglee and Fox and return them (properly cleaned of course) to their own universe.

Author's notes: This story (the 3rd after "Falling" and "Forever") was partially inspired by a reviewer's comments that I should write the wedding, so here it is. Reviews keep me writing.

Spoilers: up to the end of "Shorties in Love" and no later. I.E. "Meow" and "Jesus brought a casserole" have not happened in my universe. Enough babbling, on to the story.

Dance

By AnitaB

The couple standing at the front of the chapel couldn't have looked more mismatched. The woman was young, 20ish, with a face and body modeling agencies would kill to have in front of their cameras (not that she'd ever willingly flash her face all over the country). Not to mention she was a genetically engineered prototype created by a secret government agency that escaped as a child and had been running ever since.

He was born into a rich family but became an underground cyber-journalist crusading to save the world. His crusade had left him injured and confined to a wheelchair. Still he kept fighting the battle.

But however dissimilar, their love was plain to see.

"Max, the first time I saw you, you sparked my curiosity. I couldn't wait to find you again and learn everything about you. The closer I got the more I admired you for your strength, courage, protectiveness, and honor. At first a battlewary cat who wouldn't let anyone close, you let me see the real you, my Bast. You stole my heart and made me the luckiest man alive: you gave me a life filled with your love. From this day on I promise to love you, trust you, and dance with you for the rest of my life." Logan gazed up into Max's eyes and slid a thin (but sturdy) gold ring onto her finger.

Max's voice cracked slightly as she began her own vow. "Logan, you've always accepted me for exactly who and what I am while helping me become a better person. You taught me selflessness and compassion. You helped me find parts of myself I never knew I had lost and made me whole. I fell into your eyes only to find a love stronger than I'd ever felt before and a heart I could trust with all my secrets. From this day on I promise to love you, trust you, and dance with you for the rest of my life." Max intertwined her fingers with his and slid a heavy gold band onto his finger.

The teary smile they shared was echoed by most of the audience.

It was a most untraditional couple, a most unusual romance, and a wedding that the crowd had been waiting for since the day the happy couple met.

The audience for this long awaited ceremony was just as unusual as the couple. Bling, a bulky black man, sat next to Sebastian, a small white man in a wheelchair. Beside the wheelchair Normal looked out of place in his dark framed glasses and short cropped hair. Original Cindy leaned her elbows on the seat in front of her, Matt Sung on one side, Sketchy and Kendra on the other. Herbal Thought was on Matt's other side with his woman cuddled under his arm. Everyone was smiling at the love so obviously glowing in Max's and Logan's eyes. Everyone except Zack.

Zack stood at the back of the room with his arms folded against his chest and a soldierly frown on his face. While he didn't agree with Max getting married, she shouldn't even be in Seattle, let alone making permanent ties to the place and its people he couldn't let his little sister get married without him there.

Zack's lip twitched, almost a smile. Max did look so happy up there. A voice, his own, echoed in his mind "Even I have my moments of weakness." Zack silently crept forward and took a seat in the back row.

"...and if anyone present knows any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The room fell to complete silence as Max turned to look at the audience with an expression that said "speak and die!" No one was willing to risk her temper, not that anyone would have opposed, except Zack and even then not really opposed, the marriage under any circumstances. At the continued silence, Max smiled, winked, and turned back to the preacher.

"Then by the power vested in me by the military state of Washington, I pronounce you husband and wife." He nodded to Logan, "You may kiss the bride."

Logan smiled, pulled Max down to sit sideways on his lap, and kissed her passionately. Max giggled, whispering "Cat?" against Logan's lips.

He responded "Eyes only?" before pulling her closer and kissing her breathless. The crowd cheered then, as the kiss continued, laughed. Max slowly pulled back out of the kiss but stayed in Logan's lap with an arm draped around his neck. Logan turned the chair to face the room and rested his hands on her hip.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Cale." Max stood up as everyone rushed up to congratulate them. Max was swept off her feet and into a bear hug by Bling.

Original Cindy hugged Logan whispering in his ear, "Keep her happy."

Pulling back Logan smiled at the tears in Cindy's eyes, brushing one off her cheek, "I'll do my best."

When Cindy went over to hug Max, Logan found Sketchy and Herbal standing in front of him wearing sappy grins. Somewhere in the middle of hardy handshakes and congratulations Logan's eyes flicked over to see movement at the back of the room. Zack was silently moving up through the crowd towards Max. After a second of worry, Logan turned back to Herbal and Sketchy. Max could take care of herself where Zack was concerned.

000

Max gasped as Bling squeezed the breath out of her. "I knew you were made for each other, Max."

She pulled back and smiled "Thank the clever folks at Manticore." Just as her feet touched the floor again, Max was spun around and hugged by another set of arms, this pair belonging to Cindy.

"Maxgirl, I told you you shoulda been with Logan a long time ago. Now that you're moving into Roller boy's place, I get to keep your apartment?"

"Sure, boo, That way I can come over and kick it with my homegirl."

"Any time, my sister. I'll let you get back to your adoring crowds."

"Congratulations," Max turned towards the sound of Sebastian's computer voice. She slipped her hand into his and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You've been a great friend to both of us, and a great help." He squeezed her fingers.

"Anything for a friend." Sebastian smiled and turned his chair towards Logan.

Max felt the presence at her back an instant before a hand touched her shoulder. Few people were able to get that close to her without her knowledge.

"Max," she turned, the skirt of her dress brushing Zack's legs.

"Wait. Don't say anything, Zack." She placed a hand against his lips. "I know you don't approve of this, but I'm glad you came anyway. Thank you for being here." Max leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zack's eyes closed and his arms slowly rose to hug her tightly. The leather of his jacket creaked as Zack pulled back just enough to see her eyes.

"I just want you safe and happy, Little sister. Take care of yourself, Maxy."

Max smiled, touched "There you go, all big brotherlike. Still the good little soldier, right?"

"Not good enough or I'd have gotten you out of Seattle months ago. But I know why you're staying. You love him, don't you?"

Max looked over at Logan, "More than I ever thought possible."

"Just be happy, Max. I'll be here if you ever need me." Zack leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, pressing a slip of paper into her hand. "Goodbye, Max. I'll be in touch." He pulled out of her arms and walked out of the room.

A hand touched hers, gently intertwining a familiar set of fingers with hers. "Max, are you okay, Love?" Max opened her hand and saw the phone number written on the otherwise blank slip of paper.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Zack always surprises me." Max settled in Logan's lap, keeping his hand in hers. "He didn't lecture me about staying here and he gave me his contact number."

Logan brushed a thumb across her barcode and a kiss across her lips. "He may not approve of us, or me, but now he's willing to accept it and move on. That's a good thing, Max. He trusts us, he trusts you."

Max smiled with a touch of sadness and tucked the phone number away. Her smile brightened and she turned to place a light kiss on Logan's lips. "Let's get back to the party, this is our wedding."

Logan smiled and pulled Max closer before wheeling them both towards the group of friends waiting to help them celebrate.

000

Max stood behind Logan's chair with a hand resting on his shoulder. With their hands sharing space on the knife handle, they cut a slice out of the whiteiced, 3 tiered chocolate cake. Leaning down with a mischievous grin on her face, Max lifted a wedge of the rich cake to Logan's mouth.

He pulled back an inch, "You wouldn't be planning to mess up my clothes by smashing that cake in my face, would you?"

"Well, of course I would. It's tradition."

Logan smiled. "Remember, if you get me with that cake, I get to do the same to you."

"You can't do that, Logan. You wouldn't want to hurt my dress." Logan grinned then guided her hand and the slice of cake to his mouth. Taking a bite, he lifted the cake to her lips. She cautiously took a bite, all her nerves attuned for an attack. It came, but not how she'd expected it. Logan pulled her down across his lap and planted a big kiss on her lips. "Gotcha."

Logan pulled back to the laughing smiles of their friends.

Quietly enough that only Logan could hear her, Max whispered "I'll get you back for that later."

"Promise?" He asked excitedly.

"Promise, but let's enjoy the party first." Max pressed a kiss on Logan's hand then stood up.

"Come get the cake everyone."

000

The guests had left. Normal making sure to remind Max that she only got 2 weeks off and if she was late he'd fire her though the hug he gave her belied the seriousness of his words. The caterers had cleaned up and left as well. The apartment lights were out and candles burned, giving a romantic glow to the front room.

"Is it later yet?" Max turned towards him, something inside her melting at the low rasp of Logan's voice. His eyes glowed, longingly gazing at the beauty standing by his window. His wife. This gorgeous, loving, and temperamental woman married him today. From dark, curly hair down her curvy body to the soles of her small feet she had given herself to him. //_She's mine, she loves me and she's mine.\\_

Max gazed at him, her husband. This man knew her inside and out and still loved her. He knew all her secrets, protected her, and held her. _ //He's mine, my white knight in shining wheelchair, my hero\\._ She crossed the room to him.

"Dance with me, Logan." She curled herself up into his lap, tucking her skirt around her legs and her arms around his neck. Logan pulled her close, relishing the warmth of her body against his.

"I'll always dance with you, Mrs. Cale."

"Mrs. Cale, I like that." His arms unwrapped from around her and led them in a slow dance.

Soon the warmth of his body against hers wasn't enough. Max lifted her head from his shoulder and nibbled up the line of his jaw to his ear. "It's later."

Logan groaned at her words and turned his head to catch her lips with his. Running his fingers through her hair, he teased her lips open, delving inside to taste her. Max struggled her skirt up high enough to straddle his lap. His head arched back and a harsh groan escaped his throat at the sensation of his wife cradling his hardness between her legs. Her hands fumbled, undoing his jacket and shirt while her lips slowly trailed up his neck to his lips. Logan's hands pushed past the billowing edge of her skirts to rub up and down her legs, pulling her harder against him. Max peeled his shirt and jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. Scooting back on his knees, she caressed her hands and mouth down the hard muscles of his chest and arms.

Logan smiled down at Max nuzzling his ribs. _God, she's beautiful._ He had to touch her, skin to skin. Logan pulled her up and kissed her while his fingers pulled the tab of her zipper down the curve of her spine. The top of the dress loosened, giving him access to the soft skin of her throat and shoulders.

"Max, my wife, my love." Placing a kiss against the locket at her collar, he rubbed his stubbled cheek against her throat. "I need you," he flicked her earlobe back and forth against his tongue.

Max gasped pressing closer and harder against him. "You've got me, Logan. I need you too." She needed to feel him and the dress bunched up around her waist was too much of a barrier. Standing on her knees, she started tugging the heavy fabric over her head. With Logan's help the dress fell to the floor, leaving Max kneeling over him naked.

"God, Max, you're so beautiful." Rubbing his hands over every inch of her golden skin, Logan dragged her lips down to his. Her hands tangled themselves in his short hair. He pulled back and guided her left hand to his lips. "My wife," was whispered softly against her ring. "My wife," was whispered again into her lips.

Max turned her head to place a light kiss against his wedding band and whispered, "My husband." The need to touch him, the urgency building inside her increased suddenly. She attacked the fastenings of Logan's slacks. "I need you inside me." Her hand reached inside the fly of his pants to stroke him. His breath caught in his chest at the desire in Max's eyes and the feel of her fingers surrounding him. Involuntarily his hips rose against her hand.

Logan reached a hand into the wet heat between her legs, wanting to give her the same pleasure her touch gave him.

"Logan," her back arched at his intimate touch, her hips rocking against his hand. Loving the rapturous expression on her face, he leaned up and pulled her nipple into his mouth. Smiling up into her eyes Logan laid a kiss directly over her heart.

Pressing down against his hardness, Max sealed his lips with her own. The layer of cloth separating them was too much, she needed him closer. Reaching down, she helped him push boxers and slacks down his legs. With Logan's hands on her hips and their eyes locked, Max slowly sank down surrounding him in her wet heat an inch at a time.

Seated inside her to the hilt, Logan held his wife close, gazing into her eyes. "Max, my wife, I love you." With one arm around her waist and a hand cupping her cheek, Logan rubbed his lips across her open mouth.

"Logan, I love you so much, I need you in my life so much." Max tightened her arms around his neck, erasing any remaining space between their bodies. Kissing Logan ravenously, she began a slow rhythmic rocking, filling herself with his heat. A gasp pulled Logan's mouth away as his hips rose to meet hers. The feel of her holding a piece of him inside her body took his breath away. His hands dropped to her hips, pulling her hard against him, holding her still for a moment. His lips traced up her neck to whisper in her ear.

"Max, you feel so good around me," His hands tightened against the flesh of her hips and guided her into a new rhythm.

Following the guidance of his strong hands Max quickened the pace. "Logan, you feel so good filling me, I'll never get enough of you."

As the heat and friction built between them, speech dissolved to breathy moans and whispered names. Logan could tell Max was close to the edge and tried to hold back until she peaked.

Kissing her deeply, he wedged a hand between their bodies to circle the tip of a finger against her clit. She tensed, rocking against and around him faster. Max pulled out of the kiss enough to look into Logan's eyes mere seconds before her orgasm poured electric pleasure through every nerve. She cried out and her internal walls clenched around his length, the sensation sending his climax rushing through him. Logan cried out and his hot release filled the woman he loved.

Max collapsed against his chest, her hands rubbing up and down his arms. Logan buried his face in her neck and his hands in her hair. Lifting his head, Logan kissed her and smiled into her eyes.

"Let's go dancing, Max." She smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Always, I have a promise to keep."

Logan wheeled the chair down to the bedroom with Max still in his lap. Kissing her knuckles and brushing his lips against her ring, he helped her out of the chair and into the bed. He climbed in after her, moving quickly to pull her against the length of his body. Any space between them was too much tonight.

Held securely in each other's arms, they fell asleep. Without any mental, emotional, or physical boundaries between them, the dream came swiftly.

Seeing the tux and the wheelchair, Logan immediately stood up looking for her. "Max, come here, my angel."

Max walked into the room draped in the cream colored satin wedding dress. It looked suspiciously like the dress she wore in the first dream during the transfusion. But then it was made especially for Max with Logan's design supervision.

"Logan, dance with me." Max stepped into his arms, sliding her own around his neck.

"Forever, every night until I die, I promise." Logan tightened his arms around the dark beauty tucked against his body. "I love holding you like this, Max." She tilted her head back, brushing her lips against his.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Max. Dance with me." The music rose gently in the background and the pair staring into each other's eyes started to dance.

The end (for now at least)


End file.
